


A Night to Remember

by ifellonblackdays



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifellonblackdays/pseuds/ifellonblackdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War and Azrael find each other alone one night... and the rest is for you to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> ((Don't hate me for this, I love the Azrael and War ship. Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed))

"Azrael..."  
The low voice said as he knocked and entered the bedroom. The angel turned from where he was sitting to look at the Rider with a surprised expression.  
"War? I apologize-" he quickly grabbed his nearby robes and held them up to his bare chest. "I was not expecting visitors."  
War stood at the door frame, leaning on it. He stared into the Archangel's light eyes for a minute, much to the angel's discomfort at being undressed, and walked over to him. Taking the silk robes from his hand, War placed a finger on the face's soft lips.  
The angel shyly recoiled, but let the Horseman continue his actions. The robe soon enough found its place on the cold marble floor.  
War had already closed the door, and he had felt the tension in the air as soon as the two knew they were alone.  
Saying nothing, they both slowly but gradually helped each other disrobe. Azrael was already at half way from just getting out of a warm bath, so this made it easier for War.  
Even though this was totally unplanned, War knew if Azrael did not want this he would have stopped ages ago. Instead now he found himself looking at the divine skin of the angel's exposed body, only covered by his underwear.  
War hadn't had his armour on, only trousers and a loose shirt. His hair was tied in a low pony tail, but Azrael had his nimble fingers take it out almost as if he was in a trance in the Horseman's eyes.  
They were so beautiful...  
"Azrael." The voice startled him, and quickly he came back into reality to face the figure in front of him.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" The warrior placed his hands carefully on the angel's shoulders.  
Looking down and blushing, the angel gathered his courage. "I am."  
War smiled, although he hid the fact he was surprised under his fine looks. "Thank you..." He said.  
A small exhale came from the angel as he felt his skin yearn for War's touch. His hands found their place on War's bigger ones and moved them down slowly to his sides. War's chest, still with the shirt on, had to be exposed for the angel. He couldn't wait to see it up close.  
Azrael, although he probably shouldn't have, had watched War spar in the training grounds, sometimes shirtless, and it made his heart flutter every time he saw the strong muscles function. Even the slightest movement made his face blush fuchsia.  
Slim fingers trailed around the rim of War's collar as they both held each other a bit closer, embracing the warmth they had to offer. The beautiful wings of the angel, which at first had been stiff, were now spread, showing the blue encryptions on the pearl feathers.  
War, after getting permission, made the first move, and leaned in to kiss the angel's cheek lightly. He then pushed his head into the crook in Azrael's neck, tightening his grip on the Scholar's back and waist.  
Blushing, the angel did the same, instead kissing him for a little longer, savouring the taste. "Mmhm," he couldn't help slip out a little sound of comfort.  
War responded, and quite suddenly picked the angel up bridal style with his large arms. Azrael was shocked, but soon he was laid down on the nearby bed he was before changing on.  
He felt helpless...but safe. It was something about the Rider that made him submit and enjoy his presence.  
War, getting onto the bed softly, leaned over Azrael and started kissing the exposed neck slowly. He knew he had an affect on the Archangel of Heaven, and for that he was proud.  
Lying back, Azrael closed his eyes as he felt War's heavenly lips smother the tanned skin of his 'divine' body, as War had once said.  
"How-" his heart was beating fast. "How are you doing this to me?"  
War stopped momentarily and gave a quick look at the submissive angel in front of him. He went back to kissing, only more sweetly and quicker this time. In between he answered, "I am not made only for battle. You'd be surprised how good I am at pleasing in the bedroom."  
Azrael arched his back as War worked his way lower to his smooth stomach and upper chest. "Ah, I see." He was almost speechless.  
War put his large hands on the angel's sides, rubbing them softly to get the reaction he wanted, and indeed he got it. Azrael's throat caught at the heat.  
Grinning, the Horseman came up to Azrael's face and looked at him devilishly. The flushed face smiled back, trying to regain his composure. Leaning over him comfortably, the Horseman got on all fours and kissed Azrael's hungry lips. He had no idea how long the angel would have allowed him to do this, but...  
Slowly they kissed, and as the air became thicker around them War asked permission with his tongue to enter the soft mouth he was currently massaging the lips of. Smiling in the kiss, Azrael gave War the opportunity and he took it.  
Putting his tongue inside the caverns, War smiled too and began massaging the Archangel's tongue with his own. In turn he brought his body closer to the one below him, so that they were now touching, chest to chest, waist to waist.  
Feeling the hips of the Nephilim touch his smaller ones, Azrael laughed softly and brought his legs up to wrap them around and lock in tightly. War responded contently with a low yet gentle growl of pleasure. Hearing it made Azrael hiccup with his breath.  
They could both now feel each other's hearts racing as they pressed and embraced their chests. War was dominant with his tongue, no matter how hard Azrael tried to fight it, he always lost.  
A small moan, and War brought his hands down to Azrael's remaining clothing; his trousers. Slowing down his kiss and pulling away to breathe, he asked with his eyes if he was allowed to move to the next step. Azrael nodded, pulling War closer as he let his new-found mate disrobe his slim body fully.  
Smiling with desire in his white eyes, the Rider pulled down his own, and laid back down as Azrael grasped the warrior's shoulders.  
Opening his eyes, he saw War on top of him and he smiled. He was so...grateful and joyful to be able to claim this one as his own. Or rather, the other way around.  
War, heating up the mood, pulled Azrael close and, almost sitting up completely, brought the angel to sit on his lap. Now Azrael was held up by War's hands behind his back, one on his hip and one caressing the soft muscles below his shoulder blades.  
War lifted the angel, and soon noticed that his length had become hard. Azrael noticed, and his was the same.  
He wanted this...  
Azrael moved forward and spread his olive tinted legs, allowing easier access. His heart was fluttering faster than his wings, which now almost forgot how to work as Azrael couldn't stay focused on anything besides War.  
Accepting the invitation eagerly, yet gently, War pulled Azrael back onto his lap, only this time holding him aloft as he placed his member below the angel's entrance. He never wanted to hurt him, without permission or reason, ever. Maybe if Azrael agreed to a rougher style of love making, yes. But that was not what War wanted right now. He desired a far more affectionate and caring type of love from his mate.  
Relaxing, although still failing at controlling his breath, Azrael pushed himself down slowly onto War's erect member and sighed, closing his eyes as he adjusted to the size.  
War grinned and let a growl out of pleasure breathe onto the Scholar's neck and down his spine as he felt the warmth and lust rise up in his body. Azrael's inside was so welcoming to War...  
Once fully mounted, the both of the males stopped for a second to look up and smile at each other, then, almost out of nowhere, they crashed their lips together.  
Another type of pleasure had formed inside both their intertwined bodies, and they embraced.  
Azrael wrapped his arms around War's neck and he closed the gap between them, now fully allowing War to get into a position where he could deliver more pleasure.  
A moan escaped the angel as War got comfortable, now kneeling as he began to slowly rock back and forth from his hips and into the male he had inserted himself into. He too, let out sounds of rising arousal when he felt Azrael's body arch and twist with lust and hunger for more.  
"Pl...please." The angel breathed. "More..." He closed his eyes.  
War did as the angel wished, and laid him down on the bed, crawling off of him after exiting his entrance.  
Not what the Scholar expected, but War walked over to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a jar.  
The angel looked over, still flushed from the recent slow love making they participated in. He used this time to catch his breath quickly. "O-oil?"  
The Rider nodded and walked back over to his mate, opening the jar and dipping his thumb and fingers in. He then continued to spread it on his stiff length as Azrael watched intently.  
Putting the jar to the side, he wiped his hands on his sides and grinned, putting his hands on the angel's ankles and pulling him close.  
Smirking, Azrael let the other work his magic, and twisted with pleasure as he felt War grab under his knees and spread his legs again as he bent over the horizontal angel and nipped his neck with small fangs. Exhaling Azrael opened up for the Rider, and he breathed in deeply as again he felt War's length slide in easily this time.  
Teasing with his teeth, War had inserted Azrael and began to thrust softly, responding by either moving up or down to the angel's groans. He soon found a sweet spot, and holding himself there he stopped, bite the male's neck hard enough to draw blood, and thrusted hard.  
Hiccuping, the receiver moaned loudly as the length inside him repeatedly hit his spot again and again. His mouth had opened involuntarily and he breathed heavily down War's strong neck and shoulders, gripping the body and wrapping around harder than before.  
"More...oh Creator..." He kissed War's face all over quickly to return the favour before he could no longer, as War soon made Azrael's climax rise like a volcano ready to errupt.  
He felt helpless, and submitted entirely, almost going limp as the Nephilim inside him made him forget everything around him. The thrusting increased, as did the sounds escaping both of the males mouths, each more pleasure filled and enthusiastic than the last.  
War felt his seed almost bursting at the response he was getting from his pumps, and he whispered into the ears near his face.  
"Let go..." He thrusted.  
"...Let me hear you."  
He thrusted, hitting the spot again. Tears nearly filled the Archangel's eyes as he felt he was going to let out his seed. He tried to hold back his gasps.  
War growled playfully this time because he knew Azrael loved it. "Don't hold them back..."  
Azrael did as his mate told him, and a beautiful moan louder than usual filled the air. This was almost enough for War to-  
And it happened. War couldn't hold back anymore, and he let his seed shoot into Azrael's walls. Gasping at the sensation, and reaching climax at the same time, the Librarian's expression widened and his mouth formed an "o" shape. Exhaling he dug his nails into War's shoulders as the pumping continued and his spot was rubbed and smashed into with the massive length of the Rider.  
Azrael almost came too, but held it in as best he could.  
"S-stop," he breathed in ragged words.  
War, although sad that it ended so soon, did as he was told and exited Azrael. Quickly the angel used his wings to help him sit up and grab the nearby oil, half still left from when War used it not long ago. Doing the same, he dipped his fingers in, then spread it over his own member, still erect and almost ready to explode with his leaking seed.  
He looked at War, determined. "Let me do it."  
Surprised, although interested as to what the angel wanted, he grabbed Azrael's legs and pulled him in as the other did what he wanted.  
Now able to slip in easily, despite never having been dominant before, Azrael pushed himself into War's tensed passage and both moaned. Maybe this was a good idea after all, despite War having doubted it.  
Azrael pumped into War, yet even though he was much more fragile and weaker than the warrior, it still sufficed.  
War helped by moving his hips in rhythm with Azrael's pumps, and soon they found a comfortable position for the slim male to be dominant.  
Growling, the Nephilim clenched at the pleasure, and nipped at the exposed skin in front of him as, for the first time, he was submissive.  
From before, the angel was close to climax, and now he had quickly regained his former climax and almost gave out as War moaned with the thrusting he was getting.  
Just a little longer...  
"Your turn, Horseman. Let me hear YOU." Looking round, War smirked at his lover and let out a grunt and a groan as Azrael found his spot. He thrusted harder and harder, and War was loving it.  
A final crescendo of "ah, ah, AAHH!" and Azrael came inside War. The seed was inside and around the the Horseman's hole, and turning around he quickly kissed Azrael.  
"I love you." He said.  
Azrael was still aroused, and after a final few thrusts, they were done for the night.  
Sliding out with seed and oil dripping everywhere, he fell limp onto the Rider below, smiling at his efforts and his mate's satisfaction.  
It had become exceedingly late, and the moonlight now filled the room they had made love in.  
A quick spell after the Archangel had relaxed cleaned up all mess they had made, and he embraced War after flopping onto the bed with exhaustion.  
He kissed the soft lips in front of his face. "I love you too, Horseman." He replied, and soon they were both asleep in each other's arms, Azrael's wings having formed a cocoon for his lover and himself as the early morning light poured in through the window and the birds began to sing their symphonies to the world.


End file.
